


Amare

by vorpalinas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Wolf!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/vorpalinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of oneshots and drabbles for a little ten kisses challenge I found somewhere. Fluffy oneshots and other not so fluffy oneshots.<br/>---<br/>The nerves that fill his stomach vanish and Link nods, holding out his hand for her to take. She does, and she takes a seat on a nearby table so that their heights can almost match. Arms wrap around torsos and the distance between their faces disappears as their lips connect. It's just a sweet kiss at first, lips innocently pressed together, until Midna tilts her head ever so slightly to one side and quickly turns into an open-mouthed kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A kiss filled with passion and need

"Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?"

Link jumps slightly in surprise, not expecting such a familiar voice to whisper in his ear. He turns slowly towards the newcomer, a small smile spreading across his face when his eyes fall on them and he realizes who it is that has approached him.

Midna stands before him, a look of pure boredom on her face, save for the little glint in her eye that she was directing at him.

"Hello to you too." He says, though he wants to say so much more. It's been months since they last saw each other, royal balls and other important ocassions are unfortunately the only excuse for either of them to cross the barrier between the light and the shadows. It's better than not seeing each other at all, but the blond always finds himself missing her terribly.

The taller of the two shrugs in response, crossing her arm over her chest as she leans against a nearby pillar. "Why don't we go do something a little more... fun?" As she pronounces the last word, her lips curl into that familiar, troublemaking grin Link loves so much.

"Zelda wouldn't approve." Link points out, though they both know very well that he would follow Midna anywhere, be it away from the party or to the very edge of the world. "She held this ball just for the Twili, after all."

"She doesn't even know I'm here yet." She grins cheekily at him. Now that Link thought about it, she had arrived earlier than she usually would. Being fashionably late to everything was Midna’s usual way of arriving to these events. No wonder Zelda hadn't asked him where she was yet.

He sighs, as if it was of great effort for him to allow her to whisk him away. "If you must."

Midna chuckles, shaking her head. "Oh, stop being such a little smartass.'' Before Link can reply, she grabs his arm and pulls him away to one of the corridors that lead out of the ballroom and into one of the many empty rooms. The redhead closes the door behind her with a look that makes Links heart feel like it’s going to leap out of his chest.

He loves spending time like this with Midna, but he can't help but feel nervous at the thought of going anywhere farther than kissing. Midna seems to notice his slight distress and chuckles once more. ''Don't worry, I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with. Just the usual, okay?''

The nerves that fill his stomach vanish and Link nods, holding out his hand for her to take. She does, and she takes a seat on a nearby table so that their heights can almost match. Arms wrap around torsos and the distance between their faces disappears as their lips connect. It's just a sweet kiss at first, lips innocently pressed together, until Midna tilts her head ever so slightly to one side and quickly turns into an open-mouthed kiss.

It is like this that they tell each other how much they missed one another, Midna too proud to say it out loud and Link simply prefers actions before words.

Her fingers trail his jaw, a touch so gentle that it sends shivers down his spine. It causes him to become a little braver, and he decides to deepen the kiss himself instead of waiting for Midna to do it as usual. His tongue prods hers and the Twili lets out a happy sort of chuckle, showing him that she’s pleased that he’s showing iniciative this time.

The corners of his mouth curl upwards for a moment, smiling into the kiss, before placing his hand on the back of her neck and twirling his tongue around hers. She tastes so sweet to him that he can't help the low moan that escapes him. Sweet, yet somehow bitter. Just like her.

Midna responds to his moan with another of her own, her hands dig through his hair as she takes control of the kiss once again. Link gladly allows her to. While he enjoys leading on the rare occassion, he enjoys their interactions a lot more when Midna guides and he follows.

They have to eventually pull away when they run out of air, Link breathing heavily and Midna licking her lips hungrily.

"I missed you." She says, voice barely a whisper.

Link smiles softly and tucks a stray lock of vibrant red hair behind her ear. "Please stay longer this time." He pleads.

Midna smiles back at him, though it's almost a sad smile. "For as long as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too terrible! I'm a little nervous about posting my fills for this callenge, but eh, what the heck. It's kind of a way to get me to finish this little challenge.  
> I kind of maybe might of have been trying to finish this since  
> ...  
> 2014
> 
> yeah
> 
> so this is a little motivation to finally finish up the few fills I have left to write and post the others
> 
> I really hope you enjoy them and thank you for taking the time to read this!


	2. A kiss on a wound

It all started as anything between them usually started.

Link would do something typical of himself, Midna would pick at it and dare him to take it a level higher, and Link, not wanting to disappoint her, would go ahead and do it without a second thought.

It was just the way they were. Midna adored causing trouble, and Link adored her.

The duo would cause Zelda so much grief, especially considering that she usually had to deal with the aftermath.

This time around, Midna had dared Link to ride down the steepest hill in their neighbourhood on his bike, and considering they lived on irregular terrain, it was quite steep. Quite steep.

Right at the top of this hill stood Link, already seated and ready for the ride, firm grip on the handle bars and gaze shifting nervously from Midna, who stood smugly by his side, to the road that could possibly end him.

Why was he doing this again? Ah, yes. Zelda had phrased it for him once. Stupid idiot wanting to impress another stupid idiot was what she had said, or at least something of the sort.

“Having second thoughts?” Midna crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Link as if she was expecting him to chicken out.

He quickly shook his head, reassuring her that he was going to do this and prove that he was brave and worthy of her attention.

“Well, go on then.” She motioned towards the Link’s doom with a wave of her hand.

Link nodded and took a deep breath, and off he went.

It was fast. Unbelievably fast. It almost seemed like he flying down the damn hill. This was way too fast. He quickly hit the brakes, trying to slow down a little. Of course, he didn’t slow down a little. The adrenaline that was surging through his body made brake too suddenly, causing the bike to come to a hault and for a certain blond to fly off it and land unceremoniously in a messy lump not too far off.

Midna swore in the distance and ran towards him, careful with where she placed her feet so she wouldn’t end up in the same situation. Regret and guilt settled in the pit of her stomach like a heavy rock as she came to a stop before him.

Thankfully, no major damage had been done save for a few scratches here and there. It was a good thing Link paid attention to rules such as wearing a helmet and proper padding.

“Jeez, that was quite the show.” Midna chuckled, acting as if she hadn’t been worried about him at all, and helped Link sit up. He looked up at her with a dazed expression, clearly feeling a little dizzy from the impact.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah…” He nodded, inspecting his arms. There was quite the nasty scratch on his elbow that would probably need disinfecting and a bandaid. It stung but it wasn’t too serious. “Should I try again?”

Midna’s brows lowered into a frown. “Of course not, you moron!” She reprimanded. “Let me look at that.” Gently grabbing his arm, she took a closer look at his scratches.

Link’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink due to her proximity and he quickly averted his gaze, as if it were no big deal. The blush only became deeper when a pair of soft lips pressed against his elbow in a gentle kiss. Midna never did apologize like regular people, something Link was quite used to by now, but she had never been bold enough to do something like that.

“Come on, let’s go to Zelda’s place and get you all fixed up.” Midna was back on her feet, hand stretched out towards Link to help him up. He took it, face still burning red and refusing to look at her, much to Midna’s delight. She found him so adorable when he was acting all bashful.

Needless to say, Zelda was not the least bit happy to find them in such a state on her doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little modern AU for your soul
> 
> I love the idea of these two causing all sorts of trouble and Zelda being absolutely fed up


	3. A kiss that leaves a mark on the skin

He seems afraid their first time together. Midna isn’t sure if it’s fear or just nerves that have gotten a little out of hand, but she knows that he’s definitely uneasy.

He glances up at her slowly from underneath her, stroking her cheek with a trembling hand. Midna can’t figure out what Link is so nervous about, but she refuses to continue until he’s calmed down.  
Her hand intertwines with his, bringing it down and settling beside his head. She lets go only to return the gesture, soft fingers caressing the side of his face.

“What’s wrong, my hero?” Midna asks, voice unusually gentle and caring.

Link doesn’t answer, remaining quiet instead, as he always is when she most wants him to talk. She never forces him though, he’s always had trouble expressing things verbally. Midna knows that pressuring does no good, and that letting him know that everything is alright usually helps to get him to voice what’s troubling him.

A sigh escapes her lips and she lowers so that she’s lying on top of him. Even though Midna is far taller than him the weight is no bother, she’s unusually light after all. However, their new proximity seem to make his nerves double, his gaze now shifting from one spot to another, unable to meet her own gaze.

It’s strange, it isn’t like it’s the first time they have been close. Midna has stolen plenty of kisses from him, and he’s done the same. What was so different now? Maybe because the kisses this time are a lot deeper? More passionate perhaps? Come to think of it, this is the first time that they lie together like this. Is he nervous because they’re going a little further than usual?

“Hey.” She says, still trying to keep her voice gentle. “You’re not forced to do anything you don’t want to just because I want to, okay?”

Link finally looks at her, and he answers her question with a question of his own, or at least he tries to. “M-May I…” He stops, breathes, and tries again. “C-Can I…?”

It’s obviously hard for him to ask this question, and Midna urges him on with a soft kiss to the tip of nose. “What is it? What is it you want, dear hero?”

He breathes once more, and somewhere in him he finds the courage to ask this question that has been troubling him so.

“Can I kiss your neck?”

Oh.

That she hadn’t expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. Midna tilted her head slightly to one side, hands now on each side of his face as she gently drew circles with her thumbs.

“I don’t know. Can you?” She dares him, the gentleness in her voice from before now completely gone.

Link seems a lot calmer now that he’s finally said what had been running through his mind, though Midna can still see a hint of his uneasyness when he lowers her head and then presses his lips against her neck.

He places kisses here and there, almost like trailing up and down her neck. It’s sweet,but Midna doesn’t understand why it was so hard for him to ask her to do this. The answer is clear though, when the kisses change completely.

Teeth graze against her skin and Midna can’t stop the moan that echoes through her throat when he nibbles gently. Link is pleased that Midna is enjoying this, and he starts sucking on the patch of skin, gently at first, not wanting to hurt her in any way, but then she asks him to not hold back and he gladly complies, earning moans from the redhead.

He eventually pulls away after a short while, much to Midna’s disappointment, and he’s happy to see he has left quite the mark on her immaculate skin.

“Something to remember me by.” He tells her, pressing his fingers gently against the mark.

Midna smiles. “As if I could forget your ugly mug.” She chuckles, diving down to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much and I love shy Link even more.


	4. A kiss to say goodbye forever

As soon as he hears the mirror begin to shatter, he dives towards her, knowing very well what she’s just done.

He understands why, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

He wraps his arms around her, begging her not to go even though he knows it’s her duty to do so, that this is her choice. Slender arms surround him, Midna’s shaky breaths in his ear as she returns the desperate embrace, showing him that she doesn’t like this any more than he does.  
But it had to be done, and it is done. No turning back now.

“I’m sorry.” He hears her say “I’m so sorry!” She chokes on a sob. “I-“ Link shakes his head. He doesn’t want to hear it, he doesn’t want to hear anything. He just wants to take as much of her in while he can and make the most of these few precious seconds they have left.

He wants to tell her that he loves her, that somewhere along the way of this crazy adventure his heart began to beat only for her, but there’s no time. Instead, he stands on his toes, grabs her hood and pulls her down.

Lips meet in their first and last kiss.

The kiss is clumsy and frantic, trying to get the taste and the feel of one another carved into their memory. Their hands are just as frenetic, grasping on to each other, showing that neither of them wants to ever let go.

But all too soon, she’s gone. Link’s hands grab thin air where shoulders used to be, his lips no longer connected to his other half.

“I love you.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO


	5. A hateful kiss

If there was one think that stood out the most about Link, it was his kindness. He was so kind and giving that Midna couldn't stand it.

She hated it.

She hated the way he would always try his very best to help people, constantly going out of his way to fulfil their pathetic little wishes. They would come to him, whining about some crop they'd lost or some dog that had run away, and without fail Link would do whatever was in his power to help them.

She hated how he did the exact same thing with her. Any little thing that she wanted or needed, Link was there to give it to her, sometime even before Midna realized she needed it. It was ridiculous. He'd probably jump off a cliff is she said it would make her happy.

She'd tested him, trying to see how far she could go before Link got tired of it. Any other person would have quit on her already after everything she had asked of him, but no matter what she asked for, Link would give her that sickeningly sweet grin, and with a nod of his head he'd be off.

She hated him even more when he had somehow managed to return her true form.

He had stared up at her, jaw dropping open as she stood to her full height before him. She'd made fun of his expression, but it had quickly changed to one of adoration. That awfully sweet smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She hated how she couldn't resist grabbing him by the collar of his stupid green outfit right there and then, smashing their lips together.

She hated the goofy smile he sported afterwards.

She hated a lot of things about him, but one thing Midna could never hate was having him by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder for me to write, also rewrote it five thousand times, but I managed to finish it!


	6. A sweet kiss on the cheek

“Unbelievable, Link. It was obvious how difficult that dungeon was going to be.” Midna complained, crossing one leg over the other as she settled into a sitting position while she floated over Link. Her hands were on her hips as she scolded him, not taking any notice that he didn’t seem to be listening to her as he lied down in his tent, ready to settle down for the night.

“Haven’t you even noticed that they have only gotten harder and harder?” She continued nagging him. “I really shouldn’t have let you go in there without taking some extra potions. You barely made it out of there alive.” A sigh escaped her, a twinge of guilt evident on her face. “I’m sorr- actually, scratch that! This is your fault and your fault alone.” That twinge of guilt, apparently, had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. “You’re old enough to know how to take careful of yourself, right? Link? Are you listening to me? Link!”

Only soft snoring was her answer. Link, exhausted from all the effort to get out there in one piece, had fallen asleep.

“Oh, for the love of…” Midna rolled her eyes before lowering herself to the floor in front of him. With an idignant huff, she lightly kicked his head, which was poking out of the tent. The poor boy had been too tired to even bother to lie down properly, like he had simply thrown himself in and however he’d landed, that’s how he fell asleep.

A low grumble was the only response to her kick.

“You’re such an idiot.” She mumbled. “You do know it’s considered very rude to fall asleep when someone’s talking to you, don’t you?“ Arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her sleeping companion.

As expected, no answer.

Midna sighed, then tried to push his head inside the tent. It took her longer than she had expected, but it was understandable considering the loss of strength she had suffered when she cursed to this infuriating form. She got the job done though and happily stepped into the tent to get some rest as well. Unfortunately, Link was spread out in such a way that there was no room for her, to which Midna to kicked his head once again in frustration.

’‘What a way to treat a princess.” She said out loud as she pushed his head to one side, settling down in what little room she had. “I am only allowing this behaviour because you’ve taken quite the beating today.”

Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek. “Rest while you can, beastie, many hardships await us tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a little longer than expected, I got a new job and it's been taking up all of my time Dx


	7. A kiss in the rain

“H-Hurry…to where… Princess Zelda… waits…”

Link wasted no time in doing so, running as fast as his wolf form would take him. He was still clumsy in this form, and it was hard to keep Midna from sliding off his back. Her strength weakened by the second, as did her grip on Link’s fur.

He was afraid. Afraid that he would trip over his own paws and cause them to crash, and afraid that something might attack them on their way to Zelda. But most of all, Link was afraid that they wouldn’t reach Zelda in time.

He was afraid of failing Midna.

Dread kept him going, as did worry for Midna’s safety. The fact that he had no idea what so much exposure to the light could do to someone like Midna didn’t help at all.

The rain was falling hard, making it hard to see what lay ahead as the thick droplets hit him from everywhere at once. His vision was blurred, rain mixed with tears. It didn’t stop him though.

No matter what got in the way, Link would reach Princess Zelda and Midna would come out of this alive.

A groan of pain snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Midna. Was she alright? For just a moment, Link slowed down untill he came to a full stop.

“L-Link… come on… we don’t have… much time…”

The wolf ignored her, turning his head towards her and pressing his snout to the top of her head. He’d never appreciated the ability to speak in human form, or made much use of it anyway. He’d taken it for granted, choosing not to speak at all unless it was absolutely necessary. Why? Not even he was completely sure, but he was just comfortable living this way.

Now, however, there are so many things he wanted to say to her.

He wanted to comfort her, ease her pain in any way he can. Soothe her with promises that everything would turn out alright. Alas, all he could offer for the moment is a quick lick to her forehead, his promises silent for the time being. Had the situation been any different, he was sure Midna’s features would have contorted into a disgusted expression. Instead, she gave him a small smile, letting go of his fur for a moment to give him a few pats.

“I know…” She said, voice weak and barely a whisper. “Thank you…”

Link nodded and quickly set off again, hoping with all of his being that Zelda could help her.


End file.
